Digimon Digital Return
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Los niños elegidos ya no tienen esa vida que tanto querían fuera del mundo digital, un parpadeo y todo se funde, enviándolos de nuevo a ese mundo. Nuevas aventuras, dejad reviews! No yaoi.
1. ¿Qué hacemos aquí y quienes sois?

Si, si, ya sé lo que diréis de nuevo: Nana, actualiza el resto de fics que tienes cuatro pendientes de actualización como para que te pongas a escribir uno nuevo.

Ya lo sé, tengo que actualizar y tal pero la tentación de un fic de digimon es demasiado fuerte así que una amiga mía y yo nos hemos puesto a escribir entre las dos este fic que es muy "nuestro estilo" y no "mi estilo" solo, sino que influímos mucho las dos y no escribimos sin consultar ni aprobación de la otra así que bueno, solo queda decir que: **DIGIMON no es mío** (por desgracia.)

**DIGIMON DIGITAL RETURN**

**¿Qué hacemos aquí y quienes sois?**

El día despuntaba caluroso. Exactamente como su primer recuerdo. Los árboles extraños se balanceaban de un lado a otro, lentamente y sin descanso. Cuando algo se movía entre el follaje multicolor, la chica, avituallada con una chaqueta negra y una camiseta verde pistacho. Unos pantalones tejanos y unas botas con suela muy resistente. La trenza que la chica llevaba en la cabeza, le daba un aire de civilización que de otro modo no tendría. La chica llevaba un par de rallas en cada mejilla, pintadas, de color marrón y blanco. Un arco y un carcaj a la espalda, con cuidado entre la vegetación para no perder sus armas. No estaba demasiado desarrollada para tener quince años. Cierto, pronto cumpliría dieciséis, pero igualmente aunque era esbelta, no tenía esa sensualidad de Sara en cada poro de su piel

Agumón miró hacia todas partes, pero no rió. Siendo como era la chica que iba a su lado eran un buen equipo. Si bien la chica era a veces un poco fría, sobre todo con desconocidos, era una como no había ninguna. La chica se agachó para poder saltar hacia el sombrero de una seta de color azul cielo. La chica olisqueó el aire y siseó. Sucedía alguna cosa extraña, pues había un tipo de vibración en el aire.

—¿Nana?—preguntó el digimon, cuidadoso por no levantar demasiado la voz. No es que le molestase, es mas, siempre que podía gritaba y hacía ruido. Pero no estando de exploración. Si estando de exploración se le ocurría hablar, iba bien claro. Porque la chica le hubiera zapeado.

Nana no era el nombre de la chica, pero era el único nombre que se le había ocurrido al llegar a aquel lugar. Había aparecido sin más un día, había "despertado" en medio de una cueva y con todo su arte había abierto los ojos y había descubierto que no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, si bien llevaba una especie de cosa que le cubría el cuerpo, era ropa. Tendría por aquel entonces unos seis o siete años. Aunque estaba claro que recordaba cómo se hablaba exactamente.

Y delante suyo se veía una mochila, llena de cosas extrañas y no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Eran de un material resistente y estaban frías. Aunque en breve descubrió lo que eran. Se llamaban latas de refresco. Y si se bebían, sabían bien.

Nana respiró profundamente y miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes se movían a una velocidad anormal.

En el mundo digital era algo normal, pero no de ese modo, en remolinos. La chica respiró fuertemente y recordó todos esos nueve años que había pasado en ese mundo.

Era siempre igual, desde que tenía constancia de ello, en el mundo digital había encontrado cosas que comer. Había encontrado arroyos de los que beber. Y había pasado buenos momentos junto a algunos digimon. No es que no le gustase demasiado, pero la ropa era necesaria, porque, como ya sabía, si no la llevaba pasaría frío. Debía volver a su "base" antes del anochecer. La cueva en la que había despertado le servía de refugio. A ella y a agumon, allá se abastecían y descansaban.

—¿No notas algo extraño, Cheshire? Es como la última vez...—murmuró la chica, agazapándose de nuevo.

Y en ese instante se abrió el cielo, y ocho luces se congregaron en lo alto. Eran símbolos. Uno era un tipo de sol, naranja. Otro era un ojo, de color azul. Un corazón rojo. Un par de engranajes color violeta. Una gota de color pistacho. Una cruz amoratada. Una estrella rosada y un tipo de vela de color amarillo. La chica abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par. Eso era... alucinante. Inconscientemente, tocó con la mano derecha el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Era un extraño símbolo, parecía una llama. Comprobó que en su cinto estaba bien cogido el aparato electrónico digital que había brillado con la transformación de agumón. Ella no sabía lo que era, pero era guay.

Seguro que Sarah y Palmon no le creerían cuando se lo contase.

Tal vez nunca llegase a contárselo. El sol brillante cayó directamente en su dirección, y de pronto una luz la cegó. Algo grande cayó sobre ella, derribándola y tirándola de la seta, provocando un enorme quejido a dos bandas. La chica tosió por la nube de humo y resopló, apartando esa arena que le cegaba. Justo encima de ella, un chico moreno, con los ojos cerrados, se intentaba levantar. No le costó empujarle para que bajase de encima suyo y ponerse a la defensiva, buscó el arco y las flechas y lo localizó un poco más allá, roto. Siseó al notar que la mirada del chico iba directamente a ella. Y se puso en pie de un salto, sin dejar de mirarle. También le echó una mirada a agumon.

El chico se frotó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Miró a su alrededor con la mirada nostálgica y esperanzada de alguien que regresa a casa después de mucho tiempo. Se levantó, sin poder creerlo aún. Miró a agumón y sin poder evitarlo corrió y le abrazó. Pero agumón se zafó y fue hacia la chica morena, de mirada desconfiada y hostil.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Nana, con un tono frío.

Tai miró a agumón sin entender y miró a Nana de nuevo.

—Taichi Yagami—se presentó, tendiéndole la mano a la chica, la cual rechazó. Tai miró a agumón y enarcó una ceja—¿No te acuerdas de mí, agumón?

Agumón negó con la cabeza.—Soy un agumón, si, pero me llaman Cheshire... Si buscas a otro agumón... ves a la aldea...—sugirió, bajo la mirada asesina de Nana, quien no dejaba de gruñir. Nana tomó la cuerda del arco y se acercó a Tai, le derribó y ató sus manos.

—Si quieres venir a la cueva a pasar la noche, será mejor que vengas de este modo, atado... No me fío de ti.—soltó la morena, sin inmutarse y empujó al chico, para que caminase.

—¡Eii!—se quejó Tai, pero nada podía hacer contra una CHICA! Era inmoral pegarles a las del sector femenino.

* * *

¿Dónde se habría metido Nana? Siempre le tocaba buscarla, esta chica era incontrolable, le había costado dios y ayuda ganarse su confianza pero después se habían hecho las mejores amigas y se reía mucho con ella… Llevaba dos años en aquel extraño mundo y todos los días se acordaba de cómo había llegado hasta allí

_-Flash back-__  
_

_Estaba tumbada en su cama, era verano y hacia demasiado calor, no le apetecía salir a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigas por ir de compras o a hacer algo parecido, por lo que se había quedado viendo la tele. En el sillón tranquilamente mirando la pantalla, estaba completamente tranquila cuando el ordenador comenzó a brillar, ella se levantó extrañada y se acercó a ver qué pasaba, un remolino la atrajo y cayó en el digimundo donde conoció a Nana.__  
_

_- Fin del Flash back-_

—¿En qué piensas Sara? —Palmón la miraba con curiosidad

—Pues en lo mismo de siempre Kiara —dijo Sara echando su largo cabello castaño hacia atrás aunque al instante volvió a caer hacia delante.

Su pelo era liso pero tirabuzones se ensortijaban en algunos lados, era una chica bastante guapa con los ojos negros con motas dorada, Nana siempre le decía que debería llevar ropa mas cómoda por si tenían que luchar, pero ella se negaba no se quitaría sus pantalones pitillos negros y su lazo.

—oh! ¿Qué es esa luz? —Gritó Palmon con voz chillona

—Nana me habló de esto ¡son ellos han vuelto! ¡Es la cuarta vez que veo esto hoy! —grito emocionada Sara

Vio a una luz caer en algún lado del bosque y no lo dudó ni un instante corrió hacia allí con palmon pisándole los tobillos, llegó jadeando pero tenía que verlo. Era un muchacho guapísimo, pelo rubio y desordenado de punta, con ojos azules y un cuerpo que te quitaba el hipo

_-"Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? llevar dos años aquí me está afectando"_

Se acerco al chico con intención de ayudarle a levantarse pero él no quiso su ayuda, la miró con desprecio y se levanto solo, empezó a mirar a su alrededor y media sonrisa se formo en su cara

_-"Era la media sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida aunque fuera un idiota"_

—¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Sara bienvenido al mundo digimon! Esta es Kiara — dijo con efusividad y sonriendo

—No me interesa— corto el chico con sequedad

—Ah muy bien pues quédate aquí solo, vámonos Kiara— dijo Sara con indignación ya se lo tenía dicho Nana, no merece la pena ser amable con todo el mundo

Un brazo la detuvo y la pego a su cuerpo, ella se quedó embobada mirando sus ojos pero al momento sacudió la cabeza como volviendo a la realidad y se soltó de su agarre.

—Vale, perdona me llamo Yamato Ishida— dijo Matt se notaba que le costaba pedir disculpas y mas a aquella chica que le recordaba un poco a la gritona de Mimi— ¿Sabes dónde está Gabumon?

—Hay muchos Gabumons en esta Isla pero si te refieres al único que digievoluaciona Si, si sé donde está- dijo Sara sonriendo

—Bien pues llevame—dijo Matt cortante sin pedirlo por favor

_-"buff yupii que bien me lo voy a pasar"_penso Sara con ironía mientras seguía a aquel chico tan idiota.

* * *

Al poco rato de andar por el bosque, un buen humorado Tai, delante de Nana, no dejaba de silbar, reír y hablar consigo mismo mientras no cesaba de tocar un digivice como el de la chica. A la morena le fastidiaba mucho que su arco se hubiese partido, pero ya lo repondría. Cheshire por su parte miraba al chico, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que se adaptaba a aquello. Si el chico no fuese tan alto, hubiera apostado que estaba dentro de aquel grupo al que ayudaron hacía unos... siete años, diciéndole a Pixiemon su localización, o despistando en un par de ocasiones a los seguidores de digimons non-gratos.

Nana suspiró mientras continuaba empujando a aquel chico por el sendero del bosque multicolor.

"¿No se va a callar nunca?" pensó. Al parecer el lugar de donde venía toda esta gente, incluida Sarah y tal vez ella misma, todos eran activos y extraños. Por eso desconfiaba tanto de la gente que venía de ese mundo extraño. Hacía siete años había admirado a aquellos chicos. Ahora para ella no eran más que eso: extraños. Y los extraños podían hacer daño, como ese que se había declarado rey del digimundo.

Estaban llegando, la chica, sin miramientos, se colocó delante de Tai y le miró a los ojos, centrando toda su furia en un solo punto. Esperaba que el chico estallase o algo así.

—Ahora, no hagas estupideces.—le advirtió la chica, en tono peligroso.—O te las verás conmigo, y va enserio—le aseguró con un tono tenebroso y frío.

El chico rezaba por que agumon, SU agumón, estuviese por allá. Y ella rezaba porque Sara supiese algo del extraño chico. Al llegar a la aldea, un montón de digimon distintos se les quedaron mirando. Algunos murmuraban, pero a Nana no le importaba lo que dijesen: Tai era su prisionero.

Le llevó hasta las inmediaciones de la cueva, su refugio, un poco más lejos de la aldea, y dejó que el chico se sentase en una piedra, que utilizaba Kiara normalmente. El chico resopló e intentó quitarse la cuerda. A Nana no le dio pena, pero si tenía un digivice no podía ser más peligroso que el misterioso hombre que gobernaba. Se acercó a él.

—Escapa y mueres—le advirtió ella. Últimamente el bosque era hostil con todo el mundo, incluida ella misma, justo desde el momento en que se acabó la paz en aquel lugar. No es que no estuviesen sin guerras, pero alguien gobernaba, y a Nana y a Sarah no les gustaba aquello.

La chica le soltó y se sentó en una piedra cerca de el, mirándole fríamente.—Hace por lo menos siete años que no veo a gente como tú por aquí—explicó, con tranquilidad.

Entonces el chico cayó en la cuenta. Si él había vuelto... ¿El resto también? Se giró y miró a la chica a los ojos, como ella hacía unos instantes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido desde hace siete años?—preguntó, seriamente, cosa rara en el. La chica pareció pensarlo.

* * *

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pides ayuda si es como si te supieras el camino? — Decía Sara mientras andaba detrás de Matt incapaz de seguirle el paso

—Puro instinto— dijo Matt sin siquiera mirarla todavia no sabia si era fiar no la iba a contar quien era.

—¿No eres una persona muy habladora verdad? — Preguntó Sara más para si misma que para Matt

El la miró de reojo en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor pero ya había pasado por aquello una vez, y aunque conoció a unas personas bastante importantes para el, no le apetecía repetir la experiencia, el debería estar ahora mismo dando conciertos por todo el mundo y atendiendo las necesidades de sus fans.

—Sencillamente no me apetece hablar contigo—dijo Matt

—Pues a mi si me apetece hablar contigo ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?¿ Eres amigo de los otros chicos? —Dijo Sara

— ¡¿El resto está aquí? —preguntó con ansia Matt

Sara le miró fijamente era la primera vez desde que él había llegado que demostraba que algo le importaba

—A ver, a lo largo del día han estado cayendo luces con símbolos, mi amiga Nana me contó que la última vez que pasó esto fue hace 7 años- dijo Sara pensativa

—¿Por favor me puedes decir que símbolos eran? —Preguntó Matt con paciencia

—mm pues un sol, un corazón, una cruz, una lagrima, una estrella, unos círculos unidos, una medalla y el ying yang que ha sido el último en caer que ha sido el tuyo

—Si, son ellos— dijo Matt— ¡vamos hay que darse prisa!

Sara le seguía, sabía perfectamente quien era, no sabía porque no se lo había querido contar pero él era uno de los elegidos, ella solo llevaba 2 años en aquel mundo pero Nana había estado la ultima vez y le conto que aquellos niños habían salvado todo… pero si ellos habían vuelto ¿Significaba eso que estaban otra vez seres oscuros intentando destruir el mundo digital? Miró a kiara, era su única familia junto con Nana no quería perderlas. Sara salió corriendo hacia el campamento ya que estaba al lado pasando por delante de Matt, este la miro asombrado pero la siguió sin preguntar.

—¡NANAAAAA! ¡NANAAAAA! — gritaba Sara con voz chillona buscando a Nana —TRAIGO VISITAA.

—No grites estoy aquí ¿Visita? Bueno pues ya somos dos —dijo Nana señalando la cueva donde había dejado atado a Tai con una sonrisa divertida en la boca.

* * *

-¡AHHHHHH!- Un chico gritaba al verse envuelto en aquel remolino multicolor, esto le pasaba por quejarse de que su vida era pura rutina, calló como en una especia de selva que no reconocía… Bueno tampoco es que hubiera estado nunca en una selva.

-"_Me lo tengo merecido por bocazas_" Se levantó del suelo sacuediendose el polvo de la ropa

–"Que asco"

—¿Qué clase de Digimon eres tu? — Pregunto a sus pies un bicho amarillo con un cuerno

—¿Digi qué? — Pregunto Devon confundido

—Digimon… ¿Pero si no eres un digimon que eres? — pregunto aquella extraña cosa

—Pues yo soy Dan—dijo él.

—Mmm no sé lo que es un Dan— dijo Tsunomon pensativo

—No soy un Dan me llamo Dan pero soy un ser humano —dijo exasperado de repente algo brillante empezó a relucir en su mano… cuando la abrió vio como un tipo de dispositivo

—Me parece que eres un elegido —dijo aquella extraña cosa— ven sigueme

—Qué remedio… - dijo dan siguiendo a aquella pelotita amarilla.

* * *

Matt soltó una carcajada al ver a Tai, sentado en una piedra y atado con un tipo de collar a la roca en la cual se sentaba. Matt literalmente se tiró al suelo y se sujetó el estómago, era demasiado incluso para él. Sarah estaba un poco alucinada, era la primera vez que veía reír al chico rubio y no le desagradaba demasiado ese hecho. Tai le miraba con mirada asesina, una de esas que solo podían decir "Matt, te voy a matar si sigues riendo".

Sarah se cruzó de brazos y con su sonrisa divertida miró a Nana, antes de decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿Es tu nuevo juguete?—preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Tai levantó la cabeza en dirección a ella, entornando los ojos, fastidiado. Se llevó la mano al cuello y estiró del collar, no se desataba ni aunque el chico quisiese hacerlo.

Nana negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente bajó de su posición privilegiada subida a un saliente en la roca, bastante alto, y aterrizando agachada enfrente de ellos. Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ciertamente las de su instituto, las que hacían de animadoras, envidiarían a la chica acrobática de la trenza, recordaban que Sarah la había llamado Nana.

—No, no es mi nuevo juguete, es MI prisionero—soltó, haciendo énfasis en el "mi" y sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente.

A Matt le entró un nuevo ataque de risa, solo contenido cuando decidió que debía presentarse delante de la chica de la trenza. Nana ya no parecía tan borde como antes, pero sin duda a Matt le gustaba la sonrisa de ella, esa sonrisa que decía "si te acercas, mueres" y le caía bien aunque no hubiesen hablado aún. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a la chica.

—Yamato Ishida—dijo solamente. Nana desconfió, pero una mirada demasiado severa por parte de Sarah, hizo que se le quitasen las ganas de ser borde con el chico. Algo le decía que podían llegar a ser amigos. Nana sacudió su mano en la del chico.

—Nana.—dijo solamente. Tai no iba a preguntar su apellido, Sarah ya sabía que Nana no recordaba nada antes de los siete años. Y Matt era demasiado "Matt" como para preguntar algo que realmente no importaba.—Debería decir que estoy encantada de conocerte, pero aún no te conozco, así que lo diré cuando realmente sepa que estoy encantada de haberlo hecho—soltó la chica, como si nada. Kiara y Cheshire se reían como posesos, realmente sabían lo sincera que era la chica de la trenza. Señaló a Tai—¿Le conoces?

Matt se limitó a asentir. Sarah mientras miraba la desconfianza de su colega con absoluta diversión, algo le decía que se iban a divertir a lo grande.

—Si, le conozco... y créeme que no necesitas mantenerlo atado, si hay comida tendrás a Tai aunque no le quieras por aquí.—puntualizó Matt—Además, es un vago y no va a echar a correr por el digimundo.

Nana enarcó una ceja, tal vez luego les preguntaría "quienes" eran exactamente, aunque le recordaban a los niños elegidos de hacía unos años, no estaba segura de que fuesen ellos. Sarah no lo sabía, pero últimamente en el digimundo habían cambiado cosas, las misiones de exploración eran más frecuentes y Nana sabía que la paz era fingida.

Sarah le guiñó un ojo a Nana, y miró a Tai, diciéndole algo. Pero Nana era obstinada y negó. Ante la mirada de presión de Sarah, rodó los ojos y tomó un puñal que llevaba oculto en el cinto. Se giró hacia Tai y levantó el cuchillo. El chico gritó e intentó alejarse, todo lo que pudo, estampando su espalda en la pared.

—¡No te acerques!—suplicó, gritando. Matt había vuelto a reírse, y Sarah continuaba maravillada. "Que risa más perfecta" pensaba. "_Sh! Sarah! No pienses esoo!_"

—¡Estate quieto, cojones!—gritó la chica, dándole un puñetazo y noqueándole. La chica entonces, con Tai aturdido, llevó el cuchillo a la garganta de el, pero no le cortó. La cuerda cayó al suelo, la chica se guardó de nuevo la navaja y fue hasta cheshire y kiara.—Anda, id a vigilar afuera... no quiero ver a ningún Sukamon por aquí cerca—les susurró, y ellos dos se fueron hacia afuera.

Sarah fue hasta un rincón oscuro de la cueva y pronto volvió, con un cuenco lleno de agua. Se lo tendió a Tai, quien gustoso aceptó en seguida. Entonces Tai, mirando de reojo a Nana, cauteloso, preguntó lo que nadie le había contestado aún.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido desde hace siete años?

Los dos chicos estaban atentos esperando a que alguna de ellas empezara a contar lo sucedido, aunque Tai miraba a las dos Matt ignoraba completamente a Sara y solo miraba a Nana. Sara estaba que se subía por las paredes ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—Bien lo contaré yo, ya que llevo aquí desde la última vez que estuvisteis vosotros aquí…— dijo Nana al ver que Sara no tenia intención de hablar.

—¡Eso es imposible! Hace 7 años que volvimos a la tierra — Solto Tai interrumpiendo a Nana— de ser así aquí deberían haber pasado muchísimos mas años y tu no podrías seguir viva! ¡Una vez estuve 3 horas en la tierra y aquí habían pasado 3 meses!

Matt le pego una colleja a Tai para que se callase este se cruzo de brazos indignado y Sara soltaba una risita, obviamente Nana no había terminado con su historia y por su cara no estaba muy contenta de que Tai la hubiera interrumpido. " ¿_Este chico no tiene educación o qué?_" Pensó Nana rodado los ojos.

—Bueno si nadie más piensa interrumpirme— Dijo Nana mirando a Tai-— continuaré, en estos últimos 7 años han pasado varias cosas, la primera el tiempo corre a la **MISMA** velocidad que en la tierra— dijo recalcando la palabra misma— la segunda al suceder esto muchas especies digimons están desapareciendo y tercera y más importante algunas clases de digimons llevan una especie de collares negros y no son capaces de quitárselos no ha tenido ningún efecto relevante en ellos pero están asustados.

—Increíble, pero ¿Cómo es que no te vimos la ultima vez? Nos recorrimos la isla de punta a punta— Preguntó Matt con curiosidad

—Eso es privado— contesto Nana

Tai miró a Sara esa chica llevaba todo el rato moviéndose de un lado para otro haciendo cosas entre ellas eran muy diferentes le recordaban a Matt y a él.

—Y ¿tú? ¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí? —Pregunto Tai ya que parecía que Matt no tenía intenciones de preguntarle—¿También llevas aquí 7 años?  
Ninguno excepto Nana notó que Matt estaba también interesado.

—Pues no… Yo llevo aquí 2 años, yo estaba en casa y el ordenador empezó a brillar y bueno aquí estoy…- Dijo Sara distraída mientras jugaba con Kiara sin dar más detalles.

—¡Nana! ¡Sara! Un gabumon viene en compañía de un chico y se dirigen hacia aquí —decía el agumon de Nana.

Los sentidos de ambas chicas se dispararon. Si bien Sarah no llevaba los diez años que Nana llevaba allá, también sabía perfectamente lo que representaba un chico, podía ser enemigo. Nana sin pensarlo, con el cuchillo en la mano, y las rayas aún pintadas en las mejillas, echó a correr hacia arriba y se encaramó a uno de los árboles multicolores mientras Sarah empujaba a Matt y a Tai para que se ocultaran en uno de los múltiples escondites. Luego Sarah fue hacia el exterior de la cueva y tensó un par de cables, no tenía sentido activar todos los dispositivos trampa, porque si no eran enemigos... no serían necesarios.

Nana saltaba de árbol en árbol, cosa no muy difícil para ella, hasta que los vio. Era un Gabumon, cierto, y un chico. Seguramente Sarah hubiese dicho un "¡Qué mono!" pero no Nana, Nana en realidad desconocía por completo a los chicos de esa edad, por que el único contacto con un chico fue hace siete años, los niños elegidos, y en realidad no había contactado con ellos. Ahora estaban Tai y Matt, pero aunque Nana no les consideraba una amenaza, no se sentía atraída por ellos, si bien sentía curiosidad al ver a Matt, que se parecía tanto a ella en cuanto a personalidad se refería. Se agarró fuertemente a una rama y se descolgó hasta quedar frente a gabumon y el chico. Era moreno, de ojos negros y tez morena.

En cuanto la chica se descolgó, él soltó una exclamación ahogada. El gabumon a su lado abrió los ojos de par en par también. Agumón llegó en breve y se puso al lado de Nana, mirando a los desconocidos. Para Nana, cualquiera podía representar un peligro.

—Vuestros nombres.—pidió la chica, fríamente, sin soltar el cuchillo.

Dan se sorprendió de sobremanera, esa chica debía tener solamente catorce años y al parecer sabía perfectamente qué hacía. Y el andaba perdido como un pingüino en el desierto. Había pasado de estar "en la tierra" a "joder, donde coño estoy?" Y una cría le mirada desafiante.

Se señaló a sí mismo—Dan Lawliet—dijo solamente, tragando saliva, algo le decía que mejor no meterse con ella.

Agumón miró al gabumón y sopesó las probabilidades. No ojos rojos, no mirada asesina, no sangre en los dientes o en las garras. No amenaza.

—¡Seguidnos!—exclamó agumón y comenzó a Andar. nana se puso a la cola, vigilando bien. Se sabía en el pueblo que eran buenas con los digimon que requiriesen ayuda o amparo, pero esto era demasiado extraño. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, a Sarah no le dio tiempo a avisarles, y en breve Dan, Gabumon y Agumon estaban colgando de una red en lo alto.

Nana había esquivado aquello, pero les ignoró y se metió adentro de la cueva, dejando claro que ella "pasaba" de interrogar a nadie más. Sarah suspiró, cogió su cuchillo y cortó la cuerda, cayendo los tres al suelo.

—Muy bien, ahora me vais a decir quiénes sois y de dónde venís...—dijo Sarah, firmemente. Cheshire inclinó la cabeza hacia Gabumon.—y por qué estáis aquí

—yo de ti le contaría, Sarah es muy eficaz.

Dan suspiró y comenzó a hablar aunque le fastidiaba hablar, porque generalmente era un chico callado.

—Dan Lawliet, no sé qué hago aquí, porque yo estaba en la tierra, pero ahora este bicho me ha dicho no se qué de ser el elegido de algo...

Sarah asintió, se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la cueva.—¿A qué esperáis?—preguntó, ellos no representaban peligro alguno. Dentro de la cueva el panorama era algo extraño.

Nana había decidido que esa noche no la iban a pasar en la cueva, quién sabía por que. Pero Sarah hacía tiempo que había dejado de replicar, sabía que la morena era una buena superviviente y que, aunque era un poco fría, con ella no lo era. Sabía que todo tenía una razón, e intuía que en este caso era que no le gustaba tener a tanta gente en la cueva.

Nana cargó un par de armas en el cinto y llamó a Cheshire. Miró severa a Tai y le indicó que saliese de allá.

Dan no sabía que clase de psicópatas eran esos, que iban con cuchillos, animales parlantes y extraños... era demasiado incluso para un friki de los que el conocía de su mundo.

El camino no fue largo gracias a Sarah, que sabía por donde ir exactamente. Le habían perdido la vista a Nana y agumón, seguro que se habían adelantado por sitios más cortos y peligrosos para tantear. Pero igualmente la chica del pelo negro no podía apartar la vista de Matt, se le veía tranquilo después de comprobar que ése no era su gabumón.

Y el claro se abrió justo delante de ellos al apartar una seta enorme. Una fogata comenzaba a prender en medio, y era agumón quien la encendía. No era de extrañar, el digimón escupía fuego mientras palmon, Kiara, con sus dedos extensibles, cogía más madera. Nana tenía ya en su mano una extraña presa, algo parecido a un conejo. Era un digimón desgraciado, uno de esos que alguien, hacía tiempo, había desgraciado. Esa especie de digimon fue antaño de las mas inteligentes. Un desajuste espacio-temporal y... bumba! menos listos que los pollos de la tierra, y mucho más comestibles.

Sara miraba con asco aquella imagen odiaba comer todo aquello…

por eso se había hecho vegetariana.

Estaba sentada mirando al fuego mientras Tai no paraba de hablar y Nana le ignoraba pintando un mapa en el suelo con Cheshire observando y dando su opinión, eran un gran equipo. Una melodía empezó a escucharse de fondo, era una armónica  
¿De dónde provendría?

—Es Matt cuando está preocupado toca la armónica— dijo Tai al darse cuenta de cómo Sara buscaba con la mirada quién tocaba.

Se levanto sin decir ni una palabra y se fue siguiendo la triste melodía con curiosidad Kiara había empezado a seguirla pero ella con un gesto la dijo que se quedara.

Tardó solo 3 minutos en llegar hasta un lago y cuando lo hizo se quedo hipnotizada, la imagen era increíble.

Matt con su pelo rubio a la luz de la luna y sus ojos azules parecía un ángel, de repente el paró de tocar no podía parar de mirarle.

—Se que estás ahí, te he oído llegar hace un rato Sara— dijo Matt si mirar en su dirección simplemente tirando piedritas al agua y mirando sus ondas.

—Y ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo y no Nana? ¿Ehh? — pregunto Sara fingiendo indignación y sentándose a su lado

—Ella no se hubiera acercado a ver como toco la armónica, es como yo respeta la privacidad de la gente —dijo Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

—Sigue tocando por favor— dijo Sara mirándole a los ojos e ignorando el comentario de Matt

Él la miró dubitativo un segundo y se llevo la armónica a los labios, 5 minutos después la cabeza de Sara calló sobre su hombro, se había quedado dormida, él la miró y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía retiro la mano con rapidez ¿Qué estupidez estaba haciendo? De todas formas no la aparto siguió tocando la armónica hasta que el también callo dormido con ella apoyada en su pecho

* * *

Nana se había quedado también dormida con la condición de que Cheshire se quedara vigilando, no dormía muy bien desde hacía algunos días, las pesadillas duraban toda la noche y eran inquietantes casi podía sentir el dolor y la angustia de ella al despertar.

Nana empezó a revolverse en sueños y Tai la miro con preocupación se acercó a ella corriendo y la movió un poco para intentar despertarla pero ella no reaccionaba, Tai la sujetó entre sus brazos mientras ella se revolvía y las lagrimas caía de sus ojos

-¡No por favor! A Cheshire ¡no!- Gritaba angustiada y en ese momento abrió los ojos y se vio en los brazos de Tai intento levantarse pero él no la dejó

-Tranquila, tranquila no te muevas estoy aquí -dijo Tai mirándola con ternura y limpiándole las lagrimas con sus dedos- No ha pasado nada Cheshire está bien.

Ella estaba estática por primera vez no le molestó aquel chico castaño y gritón él acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella, Nana contuvo el aliento ¿Qué iba a hacer? En ese momento le besó a frente.

-Sigue durmiendo yo velare tu sueño dijo Tai acariciándole el pelo.

* * *

No me seáis malos, que yo sé que leéis y no dejáis reviews y si veo que leéis y no dejáis reviews, me ponéis triste T^T

(Y si no dejáis reviews,_ apuntaré a un lindo gatito en la death note_ :3)

Nana y la amiga les quieren, si dejáis reviews colgaremos el capítulo 2.


	2. Comienza nuestra pesadilla particular

Buff, después de mucho ajetreo y contemplaciones innecesarias por mi parte, problemas en fanfiction y demás que no sé porqué no me dejaba subir capítulo a este fic que cuando lo miraba salía como que estaba y luego en realidad me decía que no existía el fic y bueno, un lío tremendo, pero bueno, me dejo de líos que Jen me riñe si no. Así que bueno, este es el fruto de nuestro gran esfuerzo, solo queda decir que: **DIGIMON no es mío** (por desgracia.)

**DIGIMON DIGITAL RETURN**

**Comienza nuestra pesadilla particular.**

El sol despuntaba lentamente, como cada mañana en ese mundo digital del que los humanos no sabían nada. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que Sara vio fue el cabello rubio de alguien. Levantó la mirada y se quedó callada contemplando a Matt. Recordaba todas y cada una de las notas de la harmónica fluyendo suavemente hacia afuera. Desde luego el chico tenía mucho estilo. Sara suspiró, si no fuese tan borde y se tomase la vida con calma llegaría a ser incluso agradable...

* * *

Tai abrió los ojos bastante después que Nana. La chica parecía dispuesta a no parar quiera nunca, nunca, nunca. Y la veía desde donde estaba. Se había dedicado a esconder los rastros de la hoguera en algún lugar donde no se viesen, y en esos momentos Kiara y Cheshire se dedicaban a ayudarla con algo indefinido que Tai no sabía qué era exactamente. Era una trampa, estaban cubriendo el claro, para que los intrusos no se acercasen. Tai resopló y se fijó en su reloj. No funcionaba, aún así pensó que debían ser... sobre las ocho de la mañana. Miró al chico moreno que había llegado el día anterior y le pareció que le sonaba de algo. Pero no sabía de qué. Se desperezó lentamente y se levantó, caminando poco a poco hacia la chica de la trenza. Nana estaba alerta y supo que alguien iba hacia ella en cuanto oyó las pisadas, casi imperceptibles pero audibles para ella. No se iba a girar a saber quién era, era un extraño por que no era Sarah. A Sarah no se la oía tampoco, pero a este si.

La pierna de la chica se disparó en circulo y fue a parar al estómago de Tai, quien aulló de dolor y se sujetó la barriga. Y Tai tropezó, hacia atrás, cayendo en la trampa que Nana estaba montando, y que le sujetó del pie y le levantó por los aires, como una catapulta, estrellándole de nuevo contra el suelo, pues no estaba acabada la trampa y no le disparó hacia arriba.

La chica se dio cuenta, y aunque no era dada a la amistad con alguien desconocido, se arrodilló al lado de el, que se había caído por el impulso. Le levantó la nuca con una mano y con la otra levantó la camiseta del chico de diecisiete años.

—Parece que no te rompí nada...—comentó ella, quitando la mano de debajo de la cabeza y llevándola al abdomen del chico. Estaba muy bien formado, de tanto deporte, pero para ella eso no tenía significado pues tampoco había visto muchos chicos, suponía que todos serían así, y no tenía por que pasar vergüenza.

Para Tai eso era incómodo, ella le toqueteaba la zona del estómago y el intestino como si nada, palpando y escuchando, comprobando a ciencia cierta si no tenía nada roto, por que con sus patadas nunca se sabía.

* * *

Matt dio un salto al escuchar el grito de tai, lo que hizo que Sara quedase tumbada en el suelo de pronto, y ella asustada también se levantó. Matt sonrió mirando a Sarah, pero borro esa sonrisa. "Es una niña tonta, como Tai de pasota..." se dijo a si mismo, intentando que las emociones fuesen controladas, pero Sara, aunque no quería, echó a correr hacia donde había sonado el ruido. Matt la siguió de cerca y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron a ver que Dan dormía pese al grito y que Tai tenía expresión de miedo ante Nana, que le continuaba examinando, no se fiaba de no haberle roto nada.

Matt alucinaba con esa escena. Sabía que muchas chicas de su curso de bachiller darían lo que fuere por estar en el lugar de Nana, sabía que muchas se derretirían, pero a Nana parecía no afectarle ese cuerpo que según las chicas era de "infarto". Matt sonrió, el y Tai eran mejores amigos, y tenían a practicamente todo el instituto detrás. Aunque Tai tenía a más chicas por allá, Matt tenía fans al ser cantante, estaban equilibrados. Y no conocía a nadie que se les acercase sin caer desmayada. Al parecer Sara era una excepción.

-JAJAJAJAJA como puede ser que seas taaaan tonto- decía Matt – Es que ni la renacuaja esta caería en esa trampa.- dijo señalando a Sara

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Sara indignada en ese momento Sara le puso una pierna a Matt por detrás de las suyas y le hizo caer pero él en el último momento la agarró del brazo y cayó encima de ella

-EH eh que está pasando aquí- se despertó de repente Dan

La imagen que se encontró lo quedo impresionado, esa gente no era normal

La chica de la trenza estaba tocándole el cuerpo como si nada al chico de los pelos alborotados que estaba muy colorado, por otro lado un chico rubio encima de una chica castaña peleándose en el suelo y por ultimo más digimon o como quiera que se llamen esas cosas estaban comiendo mientras les miraban atentamente

-¿Sabes lo que te digo tsunomon?-dijo Dan a su digimon el le miro esperando que contestara- que me voy a dormir otra vez.

-¿Matt? ¿Tai? ¿De verdad sois vosotros?- los aludidos miraron en dirección a esas voces y…

-¡AGUMOOON! Dijo Tai levantándose de golpe y corriendo, gritando y abrazándose a Agumon

-¡GABUMOON! Grito también Matt levantándose dejando caer en el suelo a Sara quien le miro con cara de odio

Dan a todo esto se levantó ya que ahora sí que era imposible seguir durmiendo con esos locos pegando esos gritos,  
se restrego los ojos y se desperezo. Se fijo en la escena por pura intuición se dio cuenta que ese momento era muy intimo y se acerco a las otras dos chicas que miraban todo apartadas.

-Nunca pensamos que volveríamos a veros -dijeron los 4 a la vez y al momento se empezaron a reír

Sara los miraba sin creérselo Matt estaba demostrando afecto hacia un digimon Nana la hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

-Necesitan su momento a solas – le explico Nana a Sara que no entendía por qué les habían dejado solos- seguramente tenga mucho que contarse de estos 10 años.

-Ayer con todo el trajin no tube la oportunidad de presentarme soy Dan y este es mi digimon o eso me ha dicho...

-Yo soy Sara y esta es Nana encantadas- dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa y dandole un abrazo

-Ehh ¿cuanto llevais aquí?- preguntó Dan con curiosidad

-Pues veras yo llevo 2 años aqui y Nana 10- dijo Sara ese chico le trasmitia confianza

-Sara... - se quejó Nana esta chica siempre hablaba de más, Sara era muy despistada era mayor que Nana pero la verdad es que la que tenia la madurez de ellas dos era Nana, Sara cuando llego hacía ya dos años no hubiese sido capaz de valerse por sí misma

-Flash back-  
Sara lloraba desconsolada apoyada en un árbol llevaba ahí 3 horas y no se despertaba por mas que se pellizcaba los brazos y para colmo una especie de planta la estaba hablando, tenía que ser un sueño.

-¿Quién eres? Dijo la voz dulce de una chica

Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró a una chica no mas mayor que ella era morena y bastante guapa tenía el pelo agarrado en una larga trenza y llevaba ropa cómoda se notaba que no había vivido en la civilización desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus andares felinos y su posición como preparada para atacar si fuese necesario la delataban.

-yo, yo no sé cómo he llegado aquí, estaba en mi casa viendo la tele y y… la chica no pudo seguir porque se puso a llorar

Los ojos de la otra chica se ablandaron y la tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-ven conmigo anda y deja de llorar que no solucionas nada- dijo Nana llevando Sara hacia el campamento con la "Planta" como la había llamado Sara

Esa fue la única vez que Nana había ayudado a alguien sin conocer sus intenciones ni de dónde venía aunque después de aquello ganarse su confianza había sido difícil pero Sara era tan divertida e hiperactiva que había acabado siendo inseparables y Sara descubrió que Nana era genial cuando se la conocía.  
- Fin del flash back-

Para agumón y gabumón, haberse encontrado con Tai y Matt era lo mejor que les podía pasar, ya que después de marcharse les habían dicho que nunca volverían. Y pues ¿Qué hacían allá? No lo sabían pero no les importaba, ignorando el hecho de que probablemente el digimundo estuviera en peligro de nuevo, aunque no importaba demasiado en esos momentos.

Agumón se quedó mirando a Nana y Sara, quienes se habían apartado. En cuanto Cheshire y Kiara vieron a Gabumon y Agumon, corrieron a abrazarles, eran amigos desde hacía tiempo, desde la digiguardería.

Nana se sentó en el suelo, malhumorada por que Sara daba datos importantes a la gente. No quería que nadie más supiese de su pasado. No tenía familia, desde que recuerda solo estaba al lado de Cheshire, y últimamente de Sara y Kiara. Los digimon habían sido su familia, y nadie más. Y todos ellos estaban reencontrándose con gente y más gente, todos parecían conocerse, y estaban tan alegres. Si no hubiese el peligro a la vuelta de la esquina, si volviesen a estar ella y Sara solas, sería todo mucho mejor. Pero no, tenía que venir la gente a restregarle la soledad que le había acompañado toda su vida.

Con su navaja estaba pelando la corteza de un árbol, alimentaba si la masticabas, y algo le decía que tendrían que emprender un viaje. ¿Qué mejor que tener provisiones? Estaba un poco alejada del claro del bosque, al lado de ese lago en el que el día anterior se oía sonar una harmónica, se estaba agobiando, había demasiada gente. Masticó con furia uno de los trozos de corteza mientras continuaba con el otro.

—No le preguntes nada personal, Yagami.—soltó una voz, en un susurro, pese a estar lejos de ella.

—Eres imbecil, Ishida.—le respondió en susurros la voz de Tai.

Eran adolescentes, de diecisiete años y aunque parezca mentira, tenían corazón y sentimientos, y eso se demostró cuando una presencia, que no llegó a sobresaltarla, se sentó a su lado y quedó contemplando el lago. Era reconfortante esa presencia, alguien a quien no conocía del todo y a pesar de haberle zurrado un par de veces, continuaba ahí.

—Me ha dicho Matt que no me meta en tu vida ni te pregunte... así que no lo haré, pero si quieres hablar...—dijo inseguro el chico.

Nana giró la cabeza hacia el y se encogió de hombros. Tal vez el chico se mereciese saber un poco sobre ella. Aunque odiaba que mirasen en su pasado.

—no tengo mucho que contar... me desperté en la cueva de ayer, hace diez años.—comenzó.—luego conocí a Cheshire y tuve que ingeniármelas desde el principio para sobrevivir, no tenía comida ni bebida. Fin de la historia.

Tai enarcó una ceja—¿Solo eso? Oh vamos, tienes catorce años, seguro que hay algo más.

Nana se contuvo por no darle un par de ostias.—el hecho de que aparente catorce, no significa que los tenga, ya tengo dieciséis años.—le dijo, con un tono tranquilo incluso para ella.

—Pero tienes que saber tu apellido, o algo... no se, algo de tu vida antes.—insistió Tai

Nana negó.—Lo único que tengo de mi vida "anterior" es a mi misma y una fotografía, salgo yo de pequeña, con un montón de gente pequeña delante de un edificio. Nada más.

—¿Y estando aquí, no aprendiste habilidades físicas?

—Ya has visto, sé cazar, sé que plantas se comen y cuales no, sé correr sin que se me vea... soy fuerte dentro del bosque y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo soy bastante buena... Aunque Sara tiene más técnica, a saberse lo que hacía en su vida allá... ciertamente ella SABE hacer las cosas correctamente, yo voy a saco...

El chico se quedó sorprendido, la chica sabía usar las palabras, desde luego, y aceptar un hecho como que le superen... Se preguntó cual sería su emblema.

—Pero cuéntame de ti, pocas veces viene gente por aquí...

—Verás, yo juego a fútbol...

* * *

Matt dejó a Tai allá, sabía que pese a lo cabezota que llegase a Ser Nana, seguro que hablar con alguien tan... efusivo como Tai, le ayudaría. A si mismo le había ayudado en varias ocasiones. En el "campamento establecido" no reinaba el caos de momento. Pero los Digimon intentaban explicarle cosas a Dan, por lo que Sara estaba un poco alejada de ellos, haciendo un par de nudos con cuerdas.

Matt se acercó a ella, con cuidado, y se quedó en silencio. A Sara no se le aceleró la respiración, aunque el chico era guapísimo y además rubio. Pero el hecho de que fuese "casi" perfecto no influía mucho para Sara. O si.

Matt esperó a que ella sacase conversación, cosa que conociendo a Tai, si Sara se parecía, no tardó en hacer. Ciertamente en breve preguntó.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar la harmónica?—preguntó, sin mirarle a los ojos, concentrada en hacer nudos.

Matt sonrió—digamos que cuando tus padres se divorcian hay que tener una forma de expresar lo que sientes... sobretodo cuando tu hermano no comprende nada.

Sara sonrió al ver sonreír al chico por el rabillo del ojo. Era la primera vez que él sonreía de ese modo con ella, por eso no perdió tiempo.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Si, uno pequeño, se llama Takeru...—dijo, al parecer se abría un poco la mente del chico, era bastante... amable. En esos momentos solo. No quería que Sara se enfadase con el, además, no había nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Es un niño elegido?—preguntó Sara, interesada.

Matt asintió y Sara se llevó una mano a la boca.—tenemos que encontrarlo, siendo uno de los ocho, te puedo asegurar que su luz apareció también.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la isla… Todo estaba lleno de oscuridad, la sangre manchaba el suelo y el cuerpo en estado de descomposición de algunos digimon se encontraba por todas partes era repulsivo. Una presencia se notaba en aquel lugar, una presencia oscura, que hubiera servido para poner los pelos de punta hasta el más valiente de los chicos o de sus digimon, este no era como el resto no había maldad comparable, ni si quiera Venon Myotismon.

-Amo, los niños ya han llegado- decía greymon arrodillado antes las sombras, no era su naturaleza servir a alguien maligno pero un collar negro relucía en su cuello.

Unos pasos hacían eco en la oscuridad acercándose lentamente hacia él, greymon se contrajo de miedo y agachó más la cabeza.

De la oscuridad emergió un ser único, era hermoso y a la vez su aspecto era atemorizante, su cabello negro caía por su espalda, un casco de metal cubría sus ojos y sus alas de color negros estaban manchadas de sangre, su cuerpo era gris y sus ropajes eran negros como sus alas. Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro al ver a aquel digimon pasar tanto miedo.

-Está bien todo está saliendo según lo planeado- Dijo aquel extraño digimon con voz armoniosa.

* * *

-Tenemos hambre – Decían Tai y Agumon a la vez como niños pequeños y con lagrimas en los ojos

Nana les miro con cara seria al principio pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisilla se empezó a formar en su cara y acabo riéndose a carcajadas, dios eran peor que niños pequeños

-¿Tenéis hambre? –Les preguntó Nana, ellos asintieron- Muy bien id a por comida- dijo mientras les lanzaba unos sacos y se daba la vuelta para poder seguir riendo.

-Nana ¿entrenamos un rato?- La pregunto Sara aburrida-Matt me pone de los nervios es bipolar yo creo… Así que necesito despejarme y tu pareces muy estresada con Tai, Nana no se lo pensó ni un segundo.

-Venga vamos a entrenar ¿Cómo vamos?-Preguntó Nana a Sara dirigiéndose hacia un claro y dejando las armas que solía llevar encima en el suelo

-Pues ahora mismo vamos empatadas dijo Sara con malicia-Pero a ver lo que pasa ahora.

Las chicas entrenaban todos los días luchando la una contra la otra, llevaban la cuenta de cuántas veces había ganado una u otra siempre estaba muy reñido ya que Nana tenía la fuerza y Sara la técnica. Empezó Sara lanzado una patada a Nana, que la esquivó a duras penas dio un salto agarrándose a una rama y colocándose detrás de Sara la agarro del cuello y esta le sujeto el brazo y la tiro hacia delante.

-¡eh eh no os peguéis! Gritaba Dan mirando la escena las dos chicas pararon y se quedaron mirándole - o por lo menos no sin barro- añadió riéndose – venía avisaros de que Tai ha llegado con la comida pero si queréis seguir yo me quedo con vosotras

-Anda vamos dijo Nana respirando agitadamente- seguiremos después con esto

Tai no había llevado prácticamente nada de comida, de las dos bolsas que le había dado nana había llenado media

-Con esto no tenemos ni para empezar Tai le dijo Sara por primera vez seria desde que se habían conocido, Sara se había hecho muy amiga de Tai en cuestión de minutos, eran muy parecidos con la única diferencia de que Sara podía cuidarse mejor sola que Tai.

-No os preocupéis iré yo dijo Dan despreocupado- Puedo encontrar comida hacia acampadas de pequeño y esto era una de las cosas principales que te enseñaban y con gabumon no tendré problemas.

Las chicas asintieron y Dan se perdió entre la maleza en compañía de gabumon, estaban cazando tranquilamente cuando apareció un digimon que no conocían era como una especia de fantasma extraño, Gabumon se puso delante de Dan protegiéndolo, el fantasma parece que se asusto porque salió corriendo.

-Vaya yo pensaba que esto no podía ponerse más raro todavía – repuso Dan más para sí mismo que para su gabumon- En fin sigamos.

En eso estaba cuando empezó a escuchar dos voces femeninas se escondió un poco por si tenía que atacar prefería tomar a quien fuera de sorpresa, las voces se iban acercando cada vez más, cuando de entre de los arbustos salieron dos chicas que supondría que mas o menos sería de su edad. Una tenía el pelo rosa con estrellitas y muy bien vestida, la otra tenía el pelo muy corto despuntado iban con dos digimon, uno como el de Sara.

-Vosotras no os mováis dijo Dan saliendo de donde estaba con gabumon, las dos chicas se quedaron quietas pero sus digimon se pusieron delante de ella como hacia un rato había hecho gabumon – ¿Quiénes sois?

Las chicas le contaron todo y el las llevo hacia el campamento, llevaba as dos bolsas hasta arriba de comida, cuando llegaron al campamento las dos chicas gritaron el nombre de Tai y de Matt y se abalanzaron sobre ellos, la del pelo rosa juntó sus labios con Matt y la otra chica con Tai, ante la mirada ya no tan indiferente de Nana y la estupefacta de Sara.

* * *

Esa fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. La chica pelirroja con un pájaro siguiéndola, iba vestida con pantalones de cuero, una camiseta escotada con calaveras y una chupa de cuero. Esa chica a Nana le recordó a aquella pequeña de hacía tiempo, pero esta vez no le caía bien. Evaluándola con la mirada, llegó a varias conclusiones, y sin darse cuenta de el motivo, se puso a repasar mentalmente...

"Puaj, que asco de chica... Si yo fuese con esa ropa, NO podría luchar... y esa cosa que llevaba en la cara, puaj, creo que es maquillaje según lo que me dijo Sara, es lo más horrendo que he visto nunca. Y esos pendientes se engancharían a cualquier saliente y podrían arrancarle la oreja, además está demasiado delgada, cosa que no puede ser sana. Y ese corte de pelo seguro que se quema rápido, además llama mucho la atención. Además está el sonido de todas las cadenas que lleva colgadas, alertarían incluso a la gente del otro mundo." criticó mentalmente, mirándola con cara de asco y un toque de celos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, tomando el arco por el camino y el carcaj y perdiéndose por el bosque.

Sarah no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Ese era el chico frío? Y esa niña pija era... aghh! nunca había soportado a las pijas de su lugar de residencia y no iba a empezar ahora y menos con esa besucona subida en tacones que parecían andamios.

Dan no podía evitar sorprenderse con los gestos de esas dos chicas. Al parecer conocían a los chicos desde hacía tiempo. Sonrió con ironía al notar la cara de Sarah, embobada o paralizada. Dan se fijaba en todos estos detalles, y notó la ausencia de la chica de la trenza.

Ciertamente, la pelirroja tenía unas formas envidiables, por las que muchas matarían, y al parecer la única chica a la que las formas que tenía la chica le parecían grotescas era a Nana. No entendía qué atractivo podía tener una mujer con semejantes pechos y cintura de avispa. Ella estaba más bien plana, en comparación a Sora, aunque atributos no le faltaban, se había acostumbrado a lo poco que tenía. No tenía la cintura estrecha. Y supo, de algún modo, que a Sarah le habían dado la misma impresión esas dos chicas. Además de que había un Palmón más ahora. Resopló y se subió a un árbol, oteando el horizonte, en silencio y sin llorar. Ella no lloraba.

* * *

Sarah reaccionó gracias a Dan. Al parecer Dan era muy detallista y se había fijado en ello. La tomó de la mano y estiró de ella ligeramente y con timidez. apartándola de los besuqueos de esos cuatro. Cuando se cercioró de que la chica ya no veía a Matt, entonces habló.

—No les hagas caso, Sara...—le dijo sencillamente, como siempre hacía él las cosas, como solo él sabía hacerlas.

Cuando Sara quiso darse cuenta, había ignorado a Dan por completo y se había ido por donde olía el perfume a corteza de árbol que desprendía Nana, y poco a poco, la encontró.

La vio encima del árbol, con esa mirada que expresaba rabia, aunque con lo orgullosa que era no lo iba a admitir. Se subió a la misma rama que la chica.

—Sé que lo negarás, pero no te ha gustado verles así—soltó Sara, como si nada.—Y yo tengo un plan.

* * *

Cuando las chicas volvieron, iban tomadas de la mano, sonriendo como si nada. Al llegar, se soltaron y sin decir ni una sola palabra, comenzaron a recoger las cosas.

La mayoría de ellos las miraba asombrados. ¿Qué hacían ahora? Nana se giró.

—Taichi, Yamato, Dan y las dos chicas sin cerebro ni cuerpo, nos vamos de caza, y vamos TODOS.—dijo con dureza, a lo que Sora y Mimi se sintieron ofendidas.

Como sucedía con frecuencia, las dos muchachas se preparaban para salir de cacería de nuevo a las montañas. Era una cadena montañosa que circundaba el valle de oriente a poniente, que tenía bosques impenetrables donde vivía toda clase de digimon. A la parte que se dirigían, a dos días de camino. En esta ocasión iban con el resto de gente, claro.

Por el camino, Sara acechaba, semi agachada y sin hacer un solo ruido. Sora y Mimi se notaban ofendidas por lo que Nana les había dicho. Supusieron que la chica les tenía rabia por acoplarse.

Nana entonces, abandonó la compañía de ellos. Se dirigió a Sara, con sus andares gráciles y llenos de majestuosidad, se inclinó levemente y besó los labios de la chica.—Luego vuelvo—dijo solamente y salto a la rama del primer árbol que encontró y se perdió por allá.

"Primera parte, cumplida" pensó Sara, mientras notaba la mirada sorprendida del resto de la compañía. Matt fue el primero que habló, sin contenerse.

—¿¡Sois lesbianas?—le dijo alarmado y con un tono que a Sara le llenó de satisfacción.

Sara enarcó una ceja.—¿y a ti que te importa?—dijo como si nada, y continuó encabezando la compañía. No habían salido solo por el plan, algo extraño pasaba un tanto lejos de la cueva, en las montañas, e iban a averigüar Qué era exactamente.

* * *

-Mi amo los niños elegidos están en las montañas – dijo Puppetmon arrodillado.

-Bien, no les perdáis de vista e intentar por todos los medios que no se reúnan con los niños elegidos que faltan y al niño que tiene como compañero a angemon dejádmelo a mí. Yo Darkangemon me ocupare de él y empezó a reírse.

Puppetmon se levanto y salió de la habitación tenía bastante miedo a aquel digimon nunca se había doblegado ante nadie pero con él había que tener mucho cuidado. En cuanto salió de allí se puso a reír pensando en cómo podía jugar con los niños.

-Vamos kiwimon esto se pone interesante- dijo Puppetmon mientras cogía un revolver.

* * *

Sara iba delante ignorando a Matt, Tai y sobre todo a los dos chicas aquellas seguramente en otras circunstancia no se habría llevado mal con ellas y seguramente le hubiera preguntando cosas de la tierra.

-Hola niñozz, ¡ Cuanto tiempo si verozz! Dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Los digimon se pusieron a la defensiva delante de los chicos, Sara estaba muy nerviosa Nana no estaba allí y seguramente estos dos no sería los únicos digimon que andaría por allí.

-¡Puppetmon!- Exclamaron los 4 chicos elegidos de la primera vez

-uy zi veo que me recordaizz- Dijo Puppetmon como si de verdad estuviera contento de verlos

-¡No puede ser! Nosotros te matamos -grito Tai

-Jaja a todoz los que matazteiz hemoz vuelto e iremoz viniendo uno por uno. Porcierto me alegro de verozz Laztima que cea para tan poco tiempo jajaja ¡Martillo ametralladora!

-Agumon ultra digievoluciona en Wargreymon- en eso momento dio con la zarpa a las balas que rebotaron lejos de allí.

-Gabumon ultradigievoluciona en Metalgarurumonm

Los dos Palmon superdigievolucionaron a lilimon, Piyomon evolucionó a Garudamon y el de Dan Garurumon ya que llevaba muy poco tiempo con él, Puppetmon lanzo su cruz voladora dando a la lilimon de Mimi que cayó al suelo, Sara fue corriendo y se agacho al lado de Lilimon

-¡Kiara vamos! Grito Sara y Lilmon asintió

-¡Cañón de florees! Y revoto directamente contra kiwimon que estaba a su lado, este de desintegro en un instante.

Garurumon luchaba contra un cherrimon que acababa de llegar

-Bombas cereza- lanzaba Cherrimon Garurumon y este las esquivaba con habilidad

-¡fuego de zorro! Lanzaba Garurumon Cherrimon haciendo que se balanceara

-¡Espada alada! Remató Garudamon a Cherrimon

Que cayó al suelo inerte y poco segundos después se desintegro, Wargreymon y metalgarurumon no lo estaban teniendo muy fácil, le mandaban sus ataques a Puppetmon pero este casi ni se inmutaba.

De repente wargreymon giro su cuerpo hacia quedar de frente con metalgarurumon, ¡Mierda les estabas controlando! Estaban a punto de atacarse entre ellos cuando Kiara y Garurumon agarraron a Metalgarurumon y entre Garudamon y lilimon agarraron a Wargreymon.

-Vamos vosotros podeis-Gritaron Matt y Tai al unisono hacia 10 años se había enfrentado entre ellos por el mismo digimon en ese momento mientras los emblemas brillaban, Los dos digimon consiguieron volver en sí y entre todos y lanzando cada uno su ataque mas poderoso consiguieron matar a Puppetmon .

* * *

Nana estaba confundida, se intentaba convencer a si misma que lo que hiciera aquel idiota con esa barbie no le importaba pero la realidad era otra muy diferente por primera vez en su vida se sintió insegura de sí misma estaría ¿celosa? Sacudió la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento.

Algo se movió detrás de ella y se giro rápidamente sacando un cuchillo, pero ante sus ojos se encontraba skulgreymon que se acercaba a ella con suma rapidez, ella salto hacia una rama esquivando el golpe de aquel digimon. Pero el siguiente golpe si le recibió cayendo herida al suelo.

-¡Nana! Grito Cheshire y al segundo estaba digievolucionando en wargreymon, si, después de muchos duros entrenamientos y de 10 años allí había conseguido el nivel ultra

Los dos digimon se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Nana respiraba con dificultad pero aun así se levanto su máxima preocupación no era ella misma sino Cheshire y Sara, si no se hubieran separado.

Skulgraymon tiro al suelo wargreymon y le piso, todo quedo en silencio y entonces skulgreymon se dirigió hacia Nana con intención de atacarla y justo cuando iba a dar un golpe.

-¡Fuerza de Gea! – Cheshire lanzo su poder y acabo con skulgreymon, Cheshire no cambió a Agumon sino que bajo de nivel a greymon en ese mismo momento Nana callo inconsciente y Cheshire la cogió en brazos, tenía que encontrar a Sara.

Sara y los demás estaban recuperándose los digimon había vuelto a el nivel infantil, Matt abrazaba Mimi aunque la miraba fijamente y ella aparato la mirada

-Dan acompáñame vamos a ir a buscar a Nana ahora mismo- Dijo Sara agarrando Dan del brazo

-No va a ser necesario estamos aquí llego Greymon y depositó a Nana en el suelo, Tai soltó a Sora y corrió hacia Nana como un loco y la agarro.

-¿Qué ha pasado por qué está así?- Preguntaba Tai de los nervios  
-Nos ataco un skulgreymon, pero no era normal, era demasiado fuerte, me fije en que llevaba un collar negro en el cuello.

-Vale hay que tranquilizarse -dijo Sara echándose el pelo hacia atrás, era una manía que tenía desde hacía mucho- Nana está bien ¿vale Tai? Solo está inconsciente para ya porque me estas poniendo muy nerviosa- terminó de decir levantándose y saliendo de allí, Matt decidió seguirla.

* * *

-Deben de ser esos malditos colgantes negros - Maldijo Nana - Eso hace que los digimons sean tan hostiles y peligrosos.

- Tenemos que hacer algo - Les comentó Tai - Si esto sigue asi, llegaran a la aldea y no podremos protegerlos.

- La mejor defensa es un buen ataque - Añadió Matt - Ademas tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

- Tk está aquí? - Exclamó Mimi - ¡Hay que encontrar al pequeñin!

- ¿Algun plan? - Preguntó Sora.

- Explorar la isla - Contestó Sara, de mala gana - Y encontrar al responsable de todo esto.

- Ademas, tenemos que quitarles los collares a todos - Añadió Dan.

- Si ya está todo claro - Nana saltó de la roca en la que estaba sentada - Vamonos.

Decidieron dirigirse al norte de la isla, era la parte en la que mas frio hacia, y por ello Nana y Sara la habian explorado poco, pero no habia otra, tenian que ir allí ya que era el lugar donde mas posibilidades habia de encontrar algo. Agumon, Gabumon y Piyomon se encargarian de otorgar calor a aquellos que lo necesitaran, asi que en principio no tendria que haber ningun problema.

Al fin llegaron a las montañas del norte, era un paramo helado en el que no se podia encontrar algo que desentonara con el color blanco que predominara. El hecho de mirarlo ya producia una sensación de frio extremo, por lo que extremaron las precauciones. Sora y Mimi rápidamente se acurrucaron en Tai y Matt, lo que provocó que Nana y Sara se tiraran de los pelos de la rabia que les producia la escena. Dan como siempre, permanecía solo y sin entender nada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una cueva donde poder descansar. Los digimons crearon una fogata como pudieron y se dispusieron a pasar la noche allí. La noche fue dura, ya que no tenian mantas suficientes como para soportar el frio, y los digimons debian someterse a mayor cansancio al estar expulsando fuego por la boca muy a menudo. De repente escucharon un ruido ensordecedor fuera de la cueva, todos se sobresaltaron y decidieron salir.

- Niños elegidos, morireis aquí y ahora - Les condenó un Iceleomon - Es vuestro fin

-Lleva un colgante negro - Les informó Nana - Se lo quitaremos sin intentar herirle en exceso.

- ¡Venid mis fieles Icemons! - Ordenó Iceleomon.

Aparecieron un grupo de 7 Icemons con colgantes negros tambien.

- Con nuestros digimons a nivel ultra, esto está chupado, ¿a que si Matt? - Preguntó Tai

- Exacto - Matt sonrió - ¡Gabumooooon!

No pasó nada.

- Matt, no podemos digievolucionar - le dijo Gabumon - Hemos gastado mucha energia dandoos calor, estamos cansados.

- Es cierto Tai - añadió Agumon.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos - Dijo Sara - Podemos pelear.

Nana, aun sin Chessire, era bastante buena cuerpo a cuerpo, asi que podria ganar a un par de Icemons, Sara podria hacer lo mismo, y aparte tenia a su palmon, que no estaba cansado y podia digievolucionar. Lo mismo pasaba con Mimi.

- Preparaos para ser vencidos - Sentenció Nana

* * *

No me seáis malos, que yo sé que leéis y no dejáis reviews y si veo que leéis y no dejáis reviews, me ponéis triste T^T

(Y si no dejáis reviews,_ apuntaré a un lindo gatito en la death note_ :3)

Nana y Jen les quieren, si dejáis reviews colgaremos el capítulo 3.


End file.
